Lovesick
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Levi y Eren son una improbabilidad, lo sabían, ellos forzaron, crearon y rompieron un lazo. Los pedazos, sin embargo, siguen ahí, latiendo, vivos y ardientes. Una historia de amor que va por etapas, ¿podrán superar las adicciones, inseguridades y más situaciones de mierda? (RIREN) Angst, drama, smut. Another pairings: MikaxAnnie Leve JeanxEren, JeanxArminxErwin.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, únicamente la historia es mía y es corregida por una gran amiga mía.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, AU, violencia física y verbal, mucho sexo salvaje, drogas, mención de violación, algunas filias, fobias –quizá- será manejado desde un punto enteramente psicológico apoyado por mi beta que estudia esa carrera.

RiRen cien por ciento, habrá otras parejas más adelante. Es todo.

 **Capítulo 1. Entras a la habitación, sabes que haces arder mis ojos, - Lana del Rey. Blue Jeans.**

 **Eren.**

—No, claro que si iré. ¡Oye déjame de hablar caballo-de-mierda! —una risa hueca escapó de sus labios. —Sí, sí, ya mamá —hizo un ligero mohín y un retintín burlón anudó sus palabras. —Mira, ya casi llego, te veo a las cinco. Si, a las cinco. Adiós imbécil.

Colgó.

Continuó caminando entre el tumulto de gente, lentamente como si no tuviese priesa, ignorando las responsabilidades de cualquier adulto, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. A sus quince años, Eren es un chico alegre, lleno de vida, alto y de actitud desenfadad. Mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans negros, desgastados y echó una rápida mirada a la concurrida avenida para después cruzar, a paso ligero.

Tenía una cita, no una romántica de esas que suelen tener los jóvenes de su edad. No, a Eren, el romance y el cortejo no es algo que se le dé, aunque tiene bastantes pretendientes tanto masculinos como femeninos. Él no tiene tiempo para ello, no cuando mamá ha recaído de nuevo, y necesita una intervención quirúrgica que debe salvar su cansado corazón.

Él deja que un suspiro lleno de zozobra se derrame en el aire citadino, abandonando por unos instantes el estrés de hace unas semanas.

Eren Jaeger tiene buena suerte. Eso le dijeron sus amigos y desconocidos, cuando lo conocieron –ya sea en la escuela o en un bar-, las personas que lo miraban un par de segundos ya no apartaban la vista de él. Era imposible. Y Eren sabe por qué.

Nació en Berlín, un 30 de Marzo del 94, apenas tiene quince, y unos preciosos ojos de dos colores distintos.

Heterocromía, le dijo el doctor a su madre cuando la fémina lo sostuvo entre sus delgados brazos. Ella arrugó el entrecejo. Y él, amablemente le explicó que la heterocromia es una anomalía congénita, en el que la persona afectada tiene ojos de diferente color. Eren nació con esa extraño pero hermoso defecto.

El ojo izquierdo completamente verde esmeralda, y el ojo derecho del color del sol. Carla entonces cuando lo miró fijamente, una sonrisa esbozó.

A él le molesta que otros chicos se burlen de su heterocromia, a veces poniéndole horribles apodos o llamándole monstruo. Con el tiempo, aprendió a ignorarlos, además él era especial, sólo una cierta cantidad de personas en el mundo tenían el privilegio de poseer heterocromia, un don. Así lo consideraba él.

Eren se detiene frente al lujoso y pequeño restaurante. Es su cita de trabajo, suspira quedo. Sus pies caminando sin su permiso, dirigiéndolo hacia dentro del lugar.

Un hombre, altísimo y de mirada amable lo divisa desde la esquina superior, pero antes de llegar hacia él, una bella señorita lo detiene. Es la host del restaurante, quien le pide amablemente el nombre de quien reservó.

Rápidamente, con voz neutra dice:

—Erwin Smith.

Ella entonces medio sonríe, y le pide que la acompañe. Eren no está vestido para la ocasión, desentona con toda la cristalería de oro, con los manteles de seda blanca. Miradas recelosas posándose sobre su persona, de pronto un vago sentimiento de incomodidad lo acecha.

Eso no pasa desapercibido para Erwin, el cazatalentos de la moda, quien al ver a ese chiquillo quinceañero salir del hospital junto a una pálida y escuálida mujer, quedó prendado de su belleza. No de un sentido romántico, porque aunque le atraían los chicos como Eren, Erwin no tenía intenciones de llevárselo a la cama, por ahora se conformaba con su propia ninfa esperándole con las piernas abiertas.

—Eren, pensé que no vendrías. —Extendió su izquierda, expectante. Eren, nervioso y un poco sonrojado imitó el gesto del mayor. —Ven, toma asiento —invitó en voz suave.

La host les concedió privacidad, Eren lo agradeció en silencio. Se sentó frente al rubio que no paraba de mirarlo como un cazador a su presa.

Erwin lo había abordado, pidiéndole una cita, su número, algo a lo que aferrarse para no poderlo porque según el rubio, él tenía algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Y fue así, como Eren descubrió que Erwin era un agente de publicidad que se dedicaba a cazar a chicos y chicas comunes y corrientes para llevarlos de la mano al mundo de la moda.

Eren no creía ser tan hermoso para ser modelo ni tampoco tenía experiencia, menos talento. Erwin disintió, diciéndole con su voz cavernosa que lo tenía todo para triunfar. Resaltó su condición anómala en sus ojos para que no dudara de que sería uno de los rostros –sino el más- buscado por los diseñadores. Eren aceptó luego de dos semanas pensándolo.

Necesitaba el dinero, Erwin le había ofrecido una generosa cantidad sólo por posar para una revista. No algo importante en realidad, sólo formaría parte de un catálogo de ropa pero la cantidad que le iba a pagar Eren no la ganaba como mesero de medio tiempo durante un mes. Y Carla ya no trabajaba debido a su delicado estado de salud, así que aceptó.

Una noche le llamó y le dijo que tenían que hacer esas fotos con urgencia. Eren no le dijo por qué ni para qué usaría el dinero, Erwin adivinó al instante. No le interesaba que su futuro pupilo tuviese deudas económicas, de hecho, si eso lo había orillado a caer en sus manos, mejor. Sólo no quería que Eren fuese un drogadicto con el cual lidiar, porque de esos ya tenía un montón en rehabilitación.

Hablaron durante media hora, primero tensos porque Eren se distraía con cualquier cosa hasta que Erwin carraspeó evidenciando su molestia. Luego de ello, Eren se disculpó, torpemente agregó unas cuantas palabras y el rubio tuvo –a su pesar- señalarle los pros y contras de estar en sus manos. Si Eren aceptaba, estaba completamente seguro que se llevaría muchísimo dinero a la bolsa. El chico valía ser la cara de todas las portas de las mejores revistas: Vogue, Elle Magazine, Vanitiy Fair, etc. Las mejores firmas se pelearían por él, en las más populares pasarelas aparecería.

Cada empresa de cosméticos se desgarraría con uñas y dientes por qué Eren los representara.

— ¿Qué dices, Eren? Sé empieza poco a poco, yo creo que tu darías grandes zancadas, mírate, eres hermo—

— ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

[2]

Jean abrió la puerta, Eren no le sonrió como acostumbraba, tampoco lo insultó como era ya común entre ellos. Simplemente pasó olímpicamente del rubio cenizo y le dirigió una mirada de esas que no aceptaba burla alguna. Jean entendió, no necesitó palabras por parte de Eren.

Así era su amistad, los dos se conocieron en el jardín de niños, se odiaron desde el primer momento. Eren siendo demasiado impulsivo y ruidos contra un Jean tranquilo y juguetón. El primer día de clases, la maestra Nanaba les pidió que se sentaran juntos para compartir una lectura. Eren no quiso, alegando que Jean era tonto y no le gustaba juntarse con los tontos. Jean no entendió el significado de aquella palabra, sólo supo que se le fue encima al castaño y le pegó muy duro en su quijada.

Ambos terminaron sentados en una banca, cabizbajos a la espera de sus madres. Recibieron un fuerte regaño cuando sus progenitoras recibieron la queja de la maestra y la directora. Carla no estaba para nada contenta con el comportamiento de su retoño, así que se lo llevó al auto de las orejas.

El tiempo pasó, y lo que surgió como una marcada enemistad, se convirtió en camarería, posteriormente se afianzó hasta forjar un lazo fraternal infranqueable. Eren aprecia a Jean, porque el rubio bien que mal sabe ser sincero, y lo riñe cuando la caga –que es bastante a menudo-, lo escucha pese a que Jean insiste que se comporta como un marica, lo apoda 'bastardo suicida', porque bueno, Eren es impulsivo, la mayoría de las veces inmaduro e imprudente. Pero se estiman tanto que cuando Eren llega al apartamento del rubio, se rompe en mil pedazos.

—Acepté —dijo, apesadumbrado. Jean comprendió a lo que se refería.

Eren recibió la propuesta de un cazatalentos para enfilarse como modelo, porque según el tipo, su amigo poseía una _belleza excepcional como para malgastarla._

— ¿Y estás seguro de esto? —preguntó ligeramente asombrado, tomando asiento en la pequeña sala de cojines esponjosos. Eren asintió, sentándose frente a Jean, ojos clavos sobre los del rubio.

—Necesito el dinero.

—Sí, pero tú no sabes nada sobre esto. Y tal vez fuiste demasiado impulsivo para aceptar. El sujeto apareció de la nada, no hizo más que alabarte.

—Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo. Pero Jean, no hay otro lugar que me pague como él. Si tengo las herramientas, las aprovecharé.

Jean suspiró. Conocía a Eren mejor de lo que el propio Eren creía, y sabía que su amigo haría lo que fuera por su madre.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras. Te apoyaré de todas formas.

—Eres un imbécil y todo, pero gracias.

—¡Idiota suicida!

—Bastardo —corrigió.

—Bastardo.

[3]

Eren entró a una enorme habitación pulida del más puro blanco, estupefacto dejó caer su mandíbula admirando a su alrededor.

Docenas de personas pasaban de un lado a otro, entre maquillistas, miembros del staff, modelos desnudos y fotógrafos acomodando el trípode, él se sintió fuera de lugar. Era nuevo después de todo, y Erwin le había dicho que la sesión requería de su presencia de manera inmediata, el tomo estaba por salir en quince días, y aun no tenían esa sesión hecha.

Eren admitió en silencio que no era lo que pensaba. Con luces halógenas encegueciéndole de a momentos, mamparas diagonales donde las modelos se cambiaban la ropa interior aunque sin menor pudor. Ellas parecían acostumbradas a eso, él se preguntó si sería capaz de dejar que otros observaran su cuerpo desnudo.

Tiene quince años, es un niño aún y menor de edad. Su madre había firmado una autorización de trabajo y bajo el respaldo de Erwin se sentía levemente seguro, mas eso no quería decir que confiara en los que estaban a su alrededor.

— ¡Ya llegó el nuevo! —alguien alzó la voz a sus espaldas. Eren respingó, girando la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos nada amables y brazos cruzados.

— ¿De verdad?, pff te estábamos esperando desde hace horas. —Lo suyo no era precisamente la puntualidad, avergonzado hasta las orejas, Eren asintió, mirando hacia el piso marmoleado, del mismo tono pulcro de las paredes.

—Eren Jaeger, ¿no es así? —el hombre de mirada dura chasqueó la lengua atrayendo su atención otra vez.

—Si señor —respondió en voz baja.

—Mi nombre es Reiner Braun y el chico de aquí a mi lado —Eren reparo en la presencia del chico de mirada cálida, —Es Bertolt Hoover, soy el director de fotografía a cargo y él es mi asistente. Llegas tarde niño, ve con la chica de maquillaje, te llevará a los vestuarios para alistarte.

Eren se le quedó mirando a los ojos tan fijamente que en ese instante Reiner notó algo.

—Tus ojos…

—Eh sí, yo tengo heterocromia.

—Vaya, que novedad, Erwin mencionó que además de atractivo tenías algo especial, ahora ya veo lo que es —el castaño se sonrojo furiosamente por el cumplido disfrazado de desinterés.

A trompicones Bertolt, el asistente lo llevó con la maquillista, una joven demasiado entusiasta para su gusto llamada Ilse Langnar, con un marcado acento irlandés, apenas hablaba alemán así que Eren no comprendía del todo sus instrucciones.

—Hermoso, hermoso —repitió alegre. Eren se encogió de hombros, todavía más sonrojado. —Tus ojos son hermosos. Nunca había visto a una persona así.

—La estás viendo ahora —concedió el menor.

—Es verdad.

Ilse repasó por su rostro base y maquilló perfectamente las ojeras, Eren se sintió cómodo de repente, Ilse lograba relajarlo en demasía, lo que para él era muy extraño rodeado de desconocidos.

La chica utilizó sombras obscuras en el contorno de sus ojos, grácilmente añadió un delineado que le dejó los ojos tipo egipcio, polveó la nariz y coloreó sus mejillas de un dulce carmín. Eren estaba perdido en sus movimientos de muñeca. Cuando terminó de maquillarlo, le dio las prendas que tenía que usar.

Un chándal negro, de Marc Jacobs, Vans negros, y una camiseta holgada de lino blanco, no tenía idea de la marca. Ilse había mencionado que pertenecía a un diseñador emergente, Eren no preguntó más.

En cuanto se acomodó junto a sus compañeros; una altísima rubia de ojos mortales que miraba posesivamente a una hermosa pelinegra, de mirada fría, parecía que esas dos tenían algo. Tan sólo con verles desperdigarse miradas significativas uno se hacía a la idea.

Eren estaba entre ambas, luciendo inocente, masculino y frágil, como era de esperarse para su edad. Las dos féminas lo resguardaban, duras e indiferentes. La rubia a su izquierda lo tomaba de la cintura y la azabache de la derecha se acuclilló, su nariz rozando el hueso sobresaliente de la cadera.

El castaño ya no podía con su sonrojo, intimidado por las miradas de las modelos y sus perfumes de flores silvestres. El flash lo tomó desprevenido y terminó viendo estrellitas poco después.

Horas más tarde, Eren totalmente mareado por el intercambio de poses, de miradas y de ropa, se desparramó en la silla más cercana, estirando las piernas en toda su larga extensión.

La chica de cabellera obscura se sentó a su lado, acompañándolo en un relajante silencio que duró tres minutos, antes de que ella envalentonada tomara la palabra.

—Erwin no toma decisiones abruptamente sino vale la pena. Y al verte, puedo afirmar que no se equivocó al suplir a la tonta de Sasha por ti.

Eren arqueó una ceja, girando su rostro a la derecha para encontrarse con esos bonitos ojos grises casi negros.

—Mikasa —le tendió una mano. Eren hesitó.

—Ere Jaeger.

Ella sonrió, ambos estrechándose las manos.

[4]

Pasó un mes para que Eren pudiera acostumbrarse al ritmo de un modelo. Todavía no era experto, apenas lo pedían en revistas de circulación catorcenal, no eran nombres importantes. Erwin sin embargo le decía.

 _Algo es algo. Al principio tienes que colarte entre bastidores pero cuando menos lo esperes, estarás en las pasarelas de Milano, Barcelona, Paris, Berlín, Londres._

El primer cheque llegó dos semanas más tarde, Eren pudo pagar las medicinas y los caros estudios de Carla, con la mujer desbordando lágrimas de agradecimiento.

La vida de Eren seguía su circulación normal; yendo a clases con el cara de caballo – Jean-, peleándose con sus compañeros, participando en clases entusiasta, y volviendo a casa para preparar la cena.

Todavía seguía de mesero en el restaurante de Hannes, no podía dejar al viejo, amigo de la familia y único apoyo económico después de la muerte de su padre.

No quería dejar su empleo porque con Erwin nada era seguro, porque tenía miedo de echar todo a la basura por una ilusión banal. Eren no había pedido ser modelo, la oportunidad le llegó abruptamente. Y le gustó la experiencia, no se veía haciendo eso toda la vida, era un buen sustento económico, pero un mundo frívolo y peligroso.

—Eren atiende a los clientes de la mesa cinco.

El chico de ojos bicolor y cabello castaño exhaló un suspiro. Dirigiéndose a la mesa cinco, con su lápiz y cuadernillo, esbozó una enorme sonrisa, de esas que a los clientes les gustaba.

—Bienvenidos, ¿qué voy a servirles?

Apenas terminó la oración y unos fríos ojos plata se posaron en su faz, poniéndolo nervioso.


End file.
